Starlight
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Jasper había escapado, Perla la encontró débil y varada cerca de la playa, pero no fue capaz de acabarla. Los recuerdos la asolaban y un nuevo sentimiento la consumía, de alguna forma, se le hacía necesario ir a ver a aquel lugar a Jasper todos los días, aun si fuese solo para compartir en silencio el pasar de las horas. {Jasper/Perla}


¡Ciao! Esto lo hice a petición de Samantha^^, que deseaba un Jasper/Perla. Me pareció curiosa la idea y decidí llevarla a cabo, espero os agrade-u-. Además de ello, decirles que a pesar de la inusual pareja, he querido más que nada representar una situación en la que comiencen a llevarse bien 7u7.

Recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Rebecca Sugar y compañía.

¡Espero que disfruten del One Shot!

* * *

OneShot - Jasper/Perla

Las cadenas de la otra la apresaban, hacían que se quedara sin oxígeno constantemente, que se hundiera en lo profundo del océano, y que siempre volviese a ser ese inestable ser, aquel que no quería retomar. Su orgullo y deseo de verse siempre la vencedora la habían llevado a esta estupidez, dónde estaba presa de una gema que pese a todo, consideraba más débil que ella, Lapislázuli. ¿Por qué debía sucederle? ¿Por qué, si era la otra tan débil, aun no era capaz de huir? Sus recuerdos la hacían caer, se aferraba a su individualidad para no volver a unirse con aquella _mocosa._ Temía ser nuevamente Malaquita, estar encerrada en otra forma sin ser ella misma, la prisionera de la otra, porque no entendía de dónde sacaba fuerza Lapislázuli para dominarla, dejarla bajo el agua atrapada con esas cadenas.

Así era cada día desde que la gema azul sacrificó su libertad con tal de encerrarla. No conocía donde estaba, no percibía con exactitud el pasar del tiempo, sólo le quedaba tirar de las cadenas para sentirse libre por algunos segundos, antes de que la otra volviese al mando.

— No puedo continuar así—la voz en la superficie rezongaba, cansada de jalar de las cadenas. Aquello indicaba a Jasper el momento para usar más de su fuerza, con tal de que la de azul no consiguiese que volvieran a ser la fusión, lo que haría que ella descanse de mantenerla bajo el agua en esa oscura prisión.

— ¡No lo intentes!—advirtió, su rostro lleno de heridas, su pelo enmarañado, y sus ojos desorbitados, gritando a la silueta en la superficie.

Lapislázuli sonrió, aquella llena de cansancio que la hizo fundirse en el agua, mientras que por efecto de reacción, ella salía a la superficie. Se acurrucó, encerrando sus piernas con las manos. Siempre que podía estar fuera, la otra conseguía atraparla en la fusión. El lugar era silencioso, lo único que podía retumbar en sus oídos eran los sonidos que producía su propia mente, haciéndose recuerdo de aquellos cosas que había perdido. ¿Desde cuándo ella era la que estaba encerrada, sola?

— ¿Podrás mantenerme para siempre aquí, _mocosa_?—cuestionó con voz fría, jalando de sus cadenas con tal de permanecer aunque sea por un poco más en la superficie. Lapislázuli estaba débil, sin duda cada vez más, puesto que apenas resistía el jale de Jasper.

La gema de azul enterró su mirada en el fondo de la oscuridad, perdiéndose en aquel lugar—Supongo,—la voz apenas llegó hasta donde la otra, que miró confundida hacía debajo del agua. Lapislázuli parecía caer más profundo—que no podré—finalizó, Jasper acabando con el último atisbo de fuerza presentado por las cadenas, que parecían querer mantenerla como el deseo de Lapislázuli.

— No seré Malaquita—negó con desespero, zafándose de las cadenas que tomaban sus piernas. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero aún le quedaba huir de la prisión que se caía ante la desaparición de la mantención de la misma, la gema de azul había perdido su energía y seguramente le tardaría días recuperarse dentro de su gema, dejándola con oportunidad libre para huir. Ambas sabían que una de las dos llegaría a ese momento, y en cuanto cayese la primera, la otra habría ganado.

Huyó, escapándose apenas de los cimientos caídos, encontrándose en medio de un gran mar, sin ver tierra firme para pisar.

* * *

— ¿Puedes ir sola?—pidió Garnet, dirigiendo su mirada a la más pequeña, que solo asintió.

Hacía días, Steven les había dicho de unos extraños objetos en medio de la arena de la playa a kilómetros de Beach City, hacía donde quedaban bodegas abandonabas, que de vez en cuando el Universe visitaba en conjunto de Sour Cream y compañía. Garnet tenía una misión diferente, mientras que Amatista tenía la orden de cuidar de Steven, que tenía de nueva cuenta la idea de ir a por Lapislázuli, pues según el menor, algo le decía que la de azul no estaba bien.

— No será problema—concluyó Perla, teniendo que ir a pie, puesto que el Portal no la llevaba a lugares cercanos allí.

Steven despidió a ambos, Amatista viéndolo de reojo con duda. Perla desapareció rápido en la lejanía de la playa, algo le decía, como su intuición acertada, que aquello que Steven reportó no eran simplemente deshechos del mar, ni cosas parecidas.

— Así que, ¿qué decías de Lapislázuli?—cuestionó Amatista, mientras ambos volvían a la cama del menor, con tal de ver televisión para pasar el rato.

— No se siente cómo antes—declaró Steven—No la encuentro en mis sueños, ni a Malaquita, ni a nadie. Es como si hubiese desaparecido—concluyó preocupado. La de morado pensó que era una de las pocas veces que el menor se veía tan lleno de duda.

— ¿Perdió el control?—Amatista reaccionó, el miedo llenándola. Peridot no era peligro en comparación de Jasper.

Steven negó con la cabeza—No lo sé—suspiró.

* * *

Pasó las bodegas en poco, su paso y andar rápido la llevaron ahí en menos de lo que esperaba. Portaba su lanza con posición defensiva, encontrando el lugar más allá de los puertos humanos, distinguiendo de inmediato el diferente nivel de arena que presentaba, con una figura que se hubiese arrastrado marcada, comenzando desde la marea baja de la playa. Piedras que conocía por su lugar en el mar, y restos de ese tipo de objetos rodeaban una figura en la arena, que al descubrir, llevó su mano a la boca para acallar su grito de exclamación, con la sola sorpresa de ver la figura naranja inconsciente allí.

 _¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ Su lanza adelantó su cuerpo, como si se protegiese inmediatamente de la amenaza que presentaba aún dormida la otra gema. Perla pudo distinguir los signos de constante pelea que debió mantener con Lapislázuli y el cómo debió de haberse liberado de la fusión. No sabiendo que hacer, lo único que la convenció fue tratar de impregnar en ella el mayor daño de un solo golpe, de forma que esta quedase en forma de gema que ella pudiese guardar. Llevarla a costas no parecía viable, puesto que el peso de Jasper la superaba por mucho y despertarla para llevarla tampoco, porque de seguro buscaría la forma más rápida para huir.

Un mazo apareció de su gema, apenas pudiéndolo sostener con su débil cuerpo, pero con la suficiente para poder manejar el peso del mismo. Estuvo a punto de golpear, aplastando a la otra gema, pero se detuvo, al estar en medio de ello sólo con ver la figura, la posición y aquellos ojos que recién se abrían, despertando de la inconsciencia. Y aquello le recordó a Rose. Esa fue la única razón para que hiciese desaparecer ambas armas, quedando indefensa ante la otra, que la miró con sorpresa, sin la mínima intención primaria de dañarla.

— ¿Pierdes tu oportunidad para dormirme?—cuestionó Jasper, su voz apenas sonando burlona como era su deseo. No podía siquiera levantarse, por mucho que su gema no tuviese ningún daño, no sentía sus piernas, lo que la obligaba a tener que mirar desde el suelo la alta figura de Perla.

— No es eso—replicó la delgada, con sus inmensos ojos perdiéndose en los de Jasper. Trataba de entender por qué no huía, o porque no la dañaba, cuando ella había dudado en hacerlo, dándole una oportunidad—Sólo tengo muchas preguntas como para querer desaparecerte—sentenció, dando tan solo algunos pasos para acercarse a la de naranjo, que solo pudo mirarla, ya que su inmovilidad no le permitía alejarse.

— ¿Y crees que responderé a tus dudas?—se mofó, notando como su energía no se hacía suficiente siquiera para aparecer una arma de su gema. Estaba agotada físicamente, y su gema la estaba obligando a que desapareciese la ilusión física para descansar.

— ¿Dirás que no?—cuestionó Perla, risueña. Aquello le recordaba a un momento remoto en el tiempo, el momento en que conoció a Rose Cuarzo. Quizá por la imagen vívida de ese día no se atrevía a atacar del todo a Jasper—No tienes buen aspecto, no te será fácil escapar, ni para mi difícil perseguirte—la voz de Perla amenazó, como no acostumbraba a ser. La otra gema solo se quedó mirándola. ¿Por qué una Crystal Gem, como lo era Perla, aún no la exterminaba?

— ¿Y qué tanto deseas saber?—continuó Jasper, rindiéndose ante la actitud altiva y atacante de Perla. La crystal gem no dudaría en acabarla si intentaba huir, y aún no tenía el deseo de volverse a su gema, al menos no en presencia de la de piel pálida—Una gema como tú, que se ha desactualizado del sistema del Planeta Hogar ¿qué quiere saber de mí?—su malicia no se hizo esperar, una sonrisa apareciendo apenas de sus labios, mientras que su rostro volvía a caer a la arena del cansancio, ya tampoco podía llevar la cuenta de todos los días que estaba allí.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí en la tierra de nuevo?—la voz de Perla sonó tajante, observando sin cuidado como la otra volvía a hundirse en la arena. Mientras Jasper no quisiese recuperarse, no podría salir de allí. Su cansancio físico no se curaría como podría hacerlo el cuerpo de un humano.

Jasper recordó vagamente las órdenes dadas a Peridot y ella por Yellow Diamond, pero esta era una cuestión de las Diamantes, no influía en que tenían que hacer, ella servía de escolta para Peridot, una gema inteligente, pero débil.

— Esa pregunta no te la puedo contestar yo—se encogió de hombros, su pelo enmarañado cubriendo todo su rostro de forma que solo sus ojos encendidos de ira pudieran verse. Quería regresar, no le gustaba la insensata tierra y no tenía interés en ella como su gobernante—Aunque supongo que sí Peridot—alegó, chasqueando la lengua, aquella gema verde había huido en el primer instante, así que de llegar a encontrarla, quería apretar ese cuello y advertirle un par de cosas—Además ¿qué esperas de mí? estoy varada, pero tus preguntas son inútiles y tus amigas me acabarán si me llevas con ellas—consideró Jasper, escondiendo su satisfacción al ver dudar a Perla. Si conseguía tiempo, podía reponerse, o al menos, así lo pensaba.

Perla sonrió finalmente, ante la duda surgida de la última declaración de Jasper. Es verdad que no podía llevarla al lugar de las gemas, sería una revelación total de todo lo referente con sus fuerzas durante la guerra y como pese a todo, Rose Cuarzo tomó el control de la tierra. Además de un peligro para Steven, así que decidió, que como buena gema e inteligente que era, haría algo más sensato. Se colocó de pie frente a Jasper, en cercanía, mientras esta la miró con duda, Perla comenzó a proyectar a través de su gema su creación, haciéndose esta material en pocos segundos. Una prisión hecha exclusivamente para gemas, con aquellos mismos rayos o similares a las cuáles usaron ellas para encerrarlas en la Gem Warship, aparte, la prisión tenía una propiedad especial, de forma que aunque Jasper lo intentara, no podría huir. Esta cárcel se adaptaría a la forma física, y atraparía a la gema de Jasper si esta hacía desaparecer su forma física. Había aprendido de toda esta tecnología de la nave de escape de Peridot.

— No, pero puedes seguir aquí encerrada, eso no será ningún problema—la de tez pálida comentó, satisfecha alejándose de la gema de naranja, que miró con sorpresa y desespero a la otra.

— ¡Tu Crystal Gem! ¡Sácame de aquí!—su voz ordenó, apenas pudiéndose escuchar con toda claridad. Perla solo continuó su camino, si la otra intentaba desafiarle, ella respondería, en vez de esperar a que Garnet siempre lo hiciese por ella.

* * *

Mintió por supuesto sobre los hechos a las otras Gems. No encontró nada, pero quiere seguir investigando para asegurarse, esa fue la mentira que se creyeron Amatista, Garnet, y Steven. Por ahora era lo que le resultaba lo más viable posible, no quería perder la oportunidad de saber más del ahora desconocido Homeworld, y Jasper parecía una puerta abierta para ello, por eso no quería traerla, estaba segura de que las otras dos no pensarían como ella, si no que querrían acabar con ella en cuanto pudieran. Y en eso estaban en lo correcto, si llegaba a descuidarse y dejar a Jasper libre, no podría dormir con toda seguridad, así como vivió durante meses en la guerra, nunca dormida completamente.

Así, regresaba algunos días a la semana con su excusa o en otros casos, iba a escondidas por la noche, escabulléndose por los laberintos de la gran estatua, con tal de ver en esos siguientes días el estado de la anaranjada, que se no se volvió a su gema para no ser atrapada por el resto por las Crystal.

Aquel día, después de cuatro semanas en visitas exhaustivas a Jasper, Perla visitó a sabiendas de los otros tres el lugar, con la falsa mentira de investigarlo una vez más. Garnet admiraba y siempre admiró la persistencia de Perla, que en esta ocasión a los ojos engañados del futuro de Garnet, se supone lo seguía siendo. Perla llegó al lugar, encontrándose con la gema de naranja gimiendo en agonía, su cuerpo poco dándose para querer levantar. Su resistencia la hacía desfallecer más, su gema necesitaba urgentemente descansar, aunque la dueña se negase a volver su forma original.

— ¿No deberías recomponerte?—la voz tenue de Perla le despertó de su lamentable situación, respondiendo con un chasquido de la lengua, otra vez la de tez pálida venía hacerle de molesta compañía.

— No lo necesito—aulló Jasper, sintiéndose en la necesidad de levantarse en presencia de Perla, como queriendo mostrarle su fuerza, cosa que solo le resultó para caer de nueva cuenta.

Perla, dejándola ser, sacó de la mochila con la cual la cargó Steven, para revisar el contenido de la misma. Había un montón de alimentos, fotos de ellos, y cosas varias que Steven le guardaba para hacerle entretenido el viaje. Ella no soportaba la comida, por lo cual la dejó a un lado.

— Sin embargo, mientras más te resistas, más pesada se te hará la prisión—hizo saber, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés. Jasper en cambio, se interesó en las extrañas sustancias que Perla dejó en la ignorancia. Nunca las había visto, pero desprendían buen aroma. Deseó sacar sus manos para alcanzar la comida, pero la prisión le dio varias y rápidas descargas eléctricas. La crystal gem se fijó en ello, y sus manos atravesaron la prisión con facilidad para extender la comida cerca de Jasper, dejándola ahí.

— ¿Por qué haces esto todavía?—Jasper cuestionó, tomando entre sus débiles manos la comida, echándose el contenido a la boca, degustó, agradando el sabor, comió con lentitud un poco más de aquellas sustancias.

— ¿Hacer el qué?—cuestionó Perla, consternada, pero sin mirarle para prestar real atención.

— ¿Por qué continúas viniendo a verme todos los días?—acabó Jasper, mirándola fijamente. Quería entender por qué una Gem a un no la aniquilaba, pero ahí estaba, todos los días viniendo por algunas horas a vigilarla.

Perla guardó silencio, porque no sabía cómo expresarle a Jasper aquello por lo que continuaba viniendo. Dejó que esta siguiese comiendo aun así, pero mirando el mar que comenzaba a tornarse naranjo por la puesta de Sol. Ahí miró por enésima vez a Jasper, comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

— ¿Nunca me dirás por qué sigo siendo tu prisionera?—recordó Jasper, insistente, mientras que la muchacha pálida solo acabó, con rostro calmo, de guardar todos los elementos.

— ¿Debería decirte la verdad?—cuestionó Perla, retirando el plato en que ya no había más alimentos—¿Decirte que estoy aquí porque, pese a que no lo deseo, me recuerdas a quién más quiero?—la voz de Perla sonó pesada, regañando la curiosidad de Jasper, sin embargo esta chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Sólo te recuerdo a alguien?—se molestó, dejando que sus manos apretasen la tierra bajo ella, como queriendo desquitarse con algo—Sería más fácil si me acabaras ya ¿No?—propuso, con una sonrisa sorna, llena de enojo.

— Y sí,..—murmuró Perla, sin prestar mucha atención a los reclamos de Jasper, puesto que esta aun no entendía las intenciones de la gema por cuidarle—¿Ya no es solo que quiero a quién me recuerdas?—se preguntó, aunque aquella duda sonó más para ella misma que para la de naranjo. Le recordaba a Rose, pero aquel amor perdido ya había asumido no tenerlo jamás, ¿por qué continuaba ahí? No sentía que era por el anhelo de Cuarzo, sentía más que nada la necesidad de ver a Jasper.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Jasper se alarmó, comenzando a revolver sus cabellos con desespero, puesto que aun las ideas azotaban en ella, pero nada lo podía colocar claro, mucho menos cuando Perla la confundía más.

— No lo sé del todo—declaró como último Perla, antes de tomar la mochila para largarse del lugar—Adiós—.

Se internó en las cascadas de su habitación. Ella misma caía en sus dudas inútiles, pensándose que podía ser aquello por lo que aún continuaba viendo a Jasper, pero no. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba más en su enemiga, que en su valioso recuerdo de Rose? Se creía loca, con ideas abrumándola desde el mismo día en que encontró a Jasper en la arena, pero aún no podía, no se sentía capaz de matarla ni aunque se lo ordenasen, como había sido hace mucho.

¿Qué había sido de la Perla que exterminó a todos los enemigos que le colocaron en el camino? Aquella gema extrovertida y ágil, aquella que salvó a Rose, solo por su idea de que no era como todos los que habían pasado por sus manos. Ahora necesitaba de esas ideas, colocar su mente clara y distinguir su idea. ¿Era aún solo por Rose, o no mataba a Jasper porque había algo más allá?

— ¡Perla!—distinguió la voz de Garnet llamándole. Se sintió llena de nervios, pero cedió el paso a la fusión, que sonrió ladina adentrándose a la bella habitación de la pálida.

— ¿Qué sucede, Garnet?—cuestionó un poco preocupada, levantándose suavemente desde la fosa para dar cara a la mayor que extendía una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

— Encontré esto ayer, lo había perdido por mucho tiempo—La fusión se culpó, las luces dando a sus lentes, Perla pudo ver a través de ellos los tres ojos de la otra que parecían esclarecer todo—Rose me pidió que te lo entregara después de que naciera Steven, nunca lo volví a ver, perdón—pidió, cediendo el extraño objeto a Perla, para desaparecer con rapidez, al paraíso de la fusión con la extraña combinación que la formaban.

Perla revisó el objeto, el cual era un vídeo de mensaje guardado para ella. Tan solo manosearlo un poco bastó para poder averiguar el cómo hacerlo funcionar, y cuando lo logró, escuchó con un gran nudo en el corazón las palabras de Rose.

 _"Sabía desde hace mucho que jamás estuviste destina a mí, encuentra a quién amas, está más cerca de ti de lo que crees"_

Tapó su boca en un intento por que los molestos sonidos de su boca no escapasen. ¿Desde cuándo y por qué? ¿Por qué la gema de rosado tenía que ser siempre así? ¡¿Por qué no era capaz de enfrentarla y habérselo dicho?! Nunca la entendió, eso lo sabía, jamás comprendió del todo a esa gema, pero quería por una vez haber recibido la verdad de sus labios.

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera con esto, Rose?—cuestionó a la nada, fundiéndose en la agua bajo sus pies. La relajaba descansar allí, pero no podía comprender todas sus ideas aún.

 **. . .**

Suspiró y llegada la noche, decidió salir de nueva cuenta. Abandonó el templo con facilidad escapándose de la vista de todos. La noche, como lo esperaba en aquella lejanía en que encerró a Jasper, estaba totalmente estrellada, con aquellos astros que ella conocía de más cercanía, pero desde el cielo nocturno de la Tierra tomaban incluso más vida.

— ¿A qué has regresado?—cuestionó Jasper con voz queda, casi inaudible y suave. Miraba las estrellas sentadas en el suelo, incómoda aun por la prisión que le daba poco espacio. Perla sintió una presión en el pecho al verle así.

— Quería mirar el cielo—respondió, en un intento de sonar calmada. Jasper se volteó a mirarla curiosa, Perla tomó asiento cerca de la prisión para mirar la Luna reflejada en el mar y las millones de estrellas.

— ¿También te gusta?—Jasper preguntó cual niña pequeña, admirando el rubor celeste de las mejillas de Perla, que asintió en silencio—Entiendo que a las gemas les guste tanto este planeta, está lleno de la variedad más grande de hermosos fenómenos—suspiró Jasper, sintiendo con enfado como si las cadenas Lapislázuli aún la aprisionaran.

— Siempre me gustó—Perla comenzó, mirando a Jasper—Como era este planeta, por eso decidí protegerlo, ellas iban a destruir la belleza, para reemplazarla por inteligencia tecnológica—tembló tan solo un poco la Crystal Gem, deseando que Jasper entendiese como se sentía, pese a que consideraba una locura lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele gustar de una enemiga?

— Quizá fuese así—se encogió de hombros la de naranjo. Ella era una más que servía a las tropas, pero nunca se había interesado por conocer motivos, solo seguía órdenes.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Perla atravesaba la barrera de la prisión, sentándose a su lado. Perla la miró con curiosidad, alegrándose de ver como Jasper no tenía ni la más mínima intención de atacarle. El campo que la encerraba desapareció, y las gemas pudieron observar con mayor esplendor el cielo de la noche.

— ¿Me liberas?—Jasper cuestionó con extrañeza.

— Quiero que mires el cielo—mencionó Perla tímida, encerrando sus delgadas y finas piernas con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro. Jasper obedeció—Dime, ¿quieres volver al Homeworld?—cuestionó a medidas, sintiéndose apresada por esa duda. Quería deshacerse de sus esperanzas o por el contrario, ir a por ellas. No sabía que hacer aún, el mensaje Rose todavía le confundía, pero estaba decidida a intentar.

— Ahora, no lo haría—suspiró con pesadez, su voz áspera resonando en los oídos de Perla. Gruñó por lo bajo, sintiéndose como aquellas débiles gemas que solía despreciar. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Perla sonrió con gran felicidad, levantándose de golpe, mirando con emoción a la de naranjo—¡Hay mucho que quiero mostrarte!—la gema dio vueltas sin cesar, con aquella sensación de lleno tomándola por completo. Besó la frente de Jasper sin darse cuenta, mientras huía nuevamente en dirección al templo—¡Te mostraré todo mañana!—.

Se pasó la noche en vela, imaginándose todos los lugares a los cuáles podría llevar a Jasper a mirar, sintiéndose como una pequeña enamorada, como aquellos años de su juventud.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente caminó con lentitud la playa, temiendo llegar a aquel lugar y no encontrarla. ¿Qué tal si no estaba ahí? ¿Si no estaba esperándola? Sentía su corazón vagar entre su esperanza o la pérdida, caminaba mirando bajo, temerosa, ya estando al límite de aquel lugar donde se suponía estaba Jasper, pero como esperaba, no estaba allí. Se echó a llorar, sintiéndose ingenua, pero se tragó sus lágrimas al ver salir del agua a Jasper, con todo el cuerpo mojado, los músculos reducidos a falta del descanso dentro de su gema y un uniforme diferente al de las tropas de YellowDiamond.

— ¿Qué pasa?—cuestionó extrañada la de naranjo, como Perla se ruborizada, tiñéndose sus mejillas de celeste, pero su expresión cambió a una calma al verle, aun con las lágrimas ronzando su rostro.

— No es nada—pronunció con dificultad la Perla, que se sentía feliz de verle.

— ¿Pensaste que me iría?—rió burlesca la mayor, entre enojada y risueña por el pensamiento de desconfianza de la otra.

La Perla sollozó bajo, con sus manos quitando las lágrimas que aun salían con desespero de sus ojos. Jasper se acercó a la más pequeña gruñendo por la actitud de Perla, para rosar sus labios con la mejilla de la otra, en un contacto suave.

— Vamos, mejor muéstrame todo lo que deseabas hacerme ver—Jasper propuso, consiguiendo un asentimiento de la menor, que se colocó de pie nuevamente con ayuda de Jasper.

Y mientras caminaban, Perla tomó la mano de Jasper entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, lo que la más grande permitió sin problema. Caminaron en un cómodo silencio por la playa, adentrándose más en ese mundo que Jasper aún desconocía tanto, pero que Perla quería enseñarle en su mejor esplendor. La Crystal Gem no lo notó, pero las mejillas de Jasper se habían tintado de un rojizo adorable, mirándola de reojo mientras ella mencionaba con emoción detalles de los lugares que recorrían.

Todavía estaban comenzando.

* * *

¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Qué les pareció? Se agradecen sus opiniones uwu, muchas gracias de ante mano por leer.

Créditos al creador/a de la imagen*o*.

¡Arrivederci!


End file.
